


Beacon Academy's Faculty Awards

by Saiyo



Category: RWBY
Genre: RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyo/pseuds/Saiyo
Summary: The end of each academic year is marked by the Beacon Academy Faculty Picnic. However, this year, the Human Resources department has some new ideas up their sleeve to spice things up a bit! Little did Ozpin know when he gave his approval that he would find himself the center of attention...





	Beacon Academy's Faculty Awards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my first fanfiction! 
> 
> This story was inspired by a comic made by the one and only Lieu-Rey on Tumblr:  
> https://lieu-rey.tumblr.com/post/182723624669/faculty-awards-and-ozpin-always-wins-most-handsome  
> Please go check out their awesome blog!!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends who helped me edit and encouraged me when I was so nervous!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Professor Ozpin sat at his desk studying the various documents he’d been sent for new applicants and approvals for fourth-years to take their licensing exams. The end of the academic year seemed to arrive more quickly with each passing year. His attention was drawn away when a notification began flashing to his left – a request for access. Was it 4 o’clock already? He pressed _Accept_ and shut his monitors down, arranging his tea set on the desktop in anticipation of this appointment.

The elevator opened to reveal his Head of Human Resources, Ms. Sandra Meadows. He stood to greet her, offering her the seat across from him with an open hand.

“Thank you for taking the time to see me,” she said, smiling as she sat down.

“Of course,” He replied, pouring them both a cup of the tea he knew she preferred. Taking his seat again, he folded his hands around his cup and continued, “Now, how may I help you?”

“I’d like you to review a few changes I had in mind for the usual End of Year Faculty Picnic agenda,” She began in a very business-like tone, placing her scroll on his desktop so that the document would open, “We haven’t done much in the way of team-building, so I’d like to spice things up a little bit for everyone here,” she chuckled and allowed the professor to review her proposal.

He hummed a sound of intrigue, “Quite the… interesting event you've put together this year. Are these sorts of events common in professional fields?”

“They’ve become quite popular in recent years,” She remarked, taking a sip of her tea.

“I see… In that case, I will defer to your professional judgment,” he said, returning his attention to her, “I shall email my approval to you by the end of the day.”

“Excellent! I know that you and the rest of the staff will enjoy what we have planned,” She smiled again, picking up her scroll.

“Ms. Meadows, unfortunately I will not be able to partake in such festivities,” Ozpin stated, setting his cup down, “There is a heavy burden of image placed upon my position which I must maintain. So, while I will be in attendance, my approval of this comes with the stipulation that I be exempt from participation,” he explained, matter-of-fact.

“Professor, it is an important part of team-building that upper-management be involved to promote synergy across all levels,” Sandra countered.

The two discussed the matter at length, finally coming to an agreement. Professor Ozpin would allow his name on the voting ballots for the various categories Sandra had laid out. However, he would be exempt from participating in the team-building exercises. Instead, he would act as Judge and Referee.

At the close of their meeting, Sandra finished her tea and stood, “I will begin preparations first thing on Monday morning,” she chirped, excusing herself. Ozpin stood as well, the two shaking hands and exchanging a few more pleasantries before Sandra made her way back to the elevator. Once the elevator doors had closed, Ozpin took his seat, steepling his fingers and contemplating the faculty’s possible reactions with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

***

The remaining weeks of classes rolled by steadily, chaos slowly building through the final week’s fourth-year licensing exams and the HR team’s reveal of their event plans. The faculty had been atwitter with both topics all the way through graduation day, cementing Ozpin’s faith in his students and his decision to accept HR’s proposal.

With another graduation behind him, Ozpin sat calmly at his desk finalizing his year-end reports for the council. The Rates for passing exam scores and graduation were up this year, putting him in a rather chipper mood. Hitting Submit on his final report, he sat back in his chair, a small smile tugging at of his lips. The future was looking promising.

An unexpected access notification flashed on his desktop. He sat forward, shutting his monitors down as Glynda entered his office and approached his desk.

“Professor Ozpin, a word, if you please,” she said, the words clipped, sounding more like a command than a request.

“Of course, Glynda. What seems to be the trouble?” He asked with concern.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’ve just heard you won’t be participating in today’s foolishness like the rest of us.”

“Ah yes, Ms. Meadows and I came to an agreement,” he replied evenly, “I will be acting as Judge today.”

Glynda scoffed and folded her arms. “Ms. Meadows was quite unwilling to allow me such a pass,” She snapped, “If I have to do this so should you.”

Ozpin pressed his lips together, pausing a moment to choose his words carefully, “As I explained to Ms. Meadows when I approved this event, the image one must keep as Headmaster of this academy is...”

“I also have a strict image to maintain, professor,” Glynda interjected, “Such nonsense is not becoming of my position at this school either.”

“Perhaps I might be able to persuade Ms. Meadows on your behalf,” He offered, rounding his desk and gliding to the elevator. Glynda followed, her arms still crossed and features tight with irritation.

The doors slid open. Ozpin smiled earnestly, gesturing politely for her to go before him.

“If you can’t convince her, consider your agreement null and void,” she huffed as she passed him into the empty elevator.

He chuckled, following her, “Very well.”

***

Despite Ozpin’s authority and to Glynda’s chagrin, Sandra was resolute in her unwillingness to allow her last line of top management off the hook for team-building games. She cited her original reasoning, adding a well-thought-out argument towards promoting fellowship among all levels of the hierarchy to encourage proper communication and smoother business-practice. It was quite convincing, but nevertheless not what Glynda wanted to hear.

Before being discharged from Sandra’s office, Glynda made good on her promise to void Ozpin’s agreement, “If we’re going to look ridiculous, we’re going to do it together,” she grumbled as they walked through the halls.

Ozpin took a deep breath, sighing through his nose before finally looking over to Glynda, “As you wish,” he said, monotone.

“I’m going ahead to help with set-up,” She murmured and picked up her pace. Ozpin did not follow. He was in no rush to make his appearance at the picnic. Instead, he meandered the halls, his usual demeanor belying his anxiety. He spent this time convincing himself to view things optimistically. These would all be people he was familiar with and a few carefree hours with them wouldn’t necessarily hurt his image. Perhaps Sandra was right, this would be a good opportunity. He wanted his faculty to feel comfortable approaching him and what better way than working together to complete a series of tasks…

***

To Ozpin’s dismay, he started the picnic games off on the wrong foot – literally. The first team building exercise announced was a three-legged race which he and Glynda had barely managed to survive. To both of their surprise, Bart and Peter had displayed an incredible amount of coordination and taken first place. The various other games went about as smoothly as the first with Glynda staring death straight into his soul whether they were on a team together or not. He was also quite certain that she’d sabotaged them in the water balloon toss out of spite. He hoped his slacks would dry soon. She brushed passed him towards the sidelines with a victorious air; was that a smile he’d just seen pulling at her lips? He certainly hoped so.

It seemed as if the other faculty members were all enjoying the games, laughing and cheering each other on or shouting playful challenges, even towards the Headmaster, himself. Ozpin smiled despite his own discomfort. Their joy made all of this worth it.

Once the games concluded, the participants were able to relax and enjoy a school sponsored lunch in the ballroom while the HR team set up for the awards ceremony on stage. Ozpin and Glynda sat at a table with Bart, Peter and a few members of the archival staff. Glynda struck up a conversation with the Master Archivist; it didn’t seem she’d yet forgiven him for his hand in the day’s activities.

The chatter died down when Sandra’s voice came over the P.A. system. She welcomed everyone and gave a short speech before launching into the awards for each game and the overall team champion. Ozpin applauded the winners, his amusement clear on his face as each pair or team bounded up to the stage to accept their certificates. Game awards gave way to voting awards. The first few went to Professor Peach for ‘most likely to give detentions’, Bart for ‘best eyes’, Peter for ‘best storyteller’, and an intern in the finance department received best dressed. Glynda had even received two awards – ‘most deserving of a raise’ and ‘most likely to retire early’. She did not look amused.

Various other awards went out amongst the faculty, until finally the ceremony seemed to be near its end. Sandra took the stage again after her assistant had finished taking the last award winner’s picture.

“Let’s give another round of applause to Beacon’s Most Team Spirited, everyone,” She called, clapping her hands awkwardly with the microphone. Applause resounded through the room until she quieted them again with a raised hand. “Alright now, we’re just about done here,” she began again with a jovial laugh, “but we’ve intentionally saved this one for last. I must say, my team and I were hardly able to contain ourselves when we tallied the votes for this category – you know the one I’m talking about!” she winked at the crowd, “I’m sure you’re all dying to know, so without further ado... For the category of Beacon’s Most Handsome Professor,” she paused for effect, “Can I have Professor Ozpin come to the stage!”

The crowd roared with applause and laughter.

“I beg your pardon?” Ozpin sputtered as Bart gave him a congratulatory clap on the back. He was stunned, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, stupefied and most importantly, in denial. She certainly hadn’t just called _his_ name.

“Come on, Professor, I know you’re out there!” Sandra beckoned in a sing-song manner. Bart pushed Ozpin up out of his chair and shooed him towards to stage. He heard Glynda laughing uncharacteristically loud somewhere behind him, but he didn’t have time to decide if he was insulted by that or not before he was called again. He straightened, trying to maintain his usual demeanor. As he passed through the aisles of tables, the hoots and whistles from his faculty didn’t just chip at his façade, they took a jackhammer to it. Heat crept up his neck and into his cheeks, the temperature in the room seeming to raise several degrees.

He climbed the stage stairs with deliberate reluctance. He’d grown accustomed to spotlights, but nothing had prepared him for one such as this. He approached Sandra and accepted her handshake and the certificate with a sheepish smile.

“But wait, we have one more for you, professor,” she chuckled, returning to the awards table. He mouthed a silent no, staggered. She came back with another certificate, “Most Likely to Ditch a Meeting,” she laughed into the mic. The crowd laughed along with her. Ozpin was aghast, his mouth falling open slightly with disbelief as he took the second certificate. He could only imagine how much flak he would be getting from Glynda later, and the rest of his staff for that matter.

Turning to face the crowd, Sandra stirred them up a little more. At the same time, her assistant came to take his picture. Ozpin found he could no longer contain his embarrassment and lowered his head, blushing furiously as the camera flashed.

***

That had been some time ago. Now Ozpin stood on the stage for his sixth straight year of winning Most Handsome Professor. Yet, with each passing year, his embarrassment with this sort of attention had not diminished in the slightest. If anything, it seemed to only get worse.

This year, Peter had been nominated to be Master of Ceremonies. He handed Ozpin his certificate and shook his hand. The two faced the crowd, Peter throwing a friendly arm around Ozpin’s shoulders and leaning in for their picture to be taken.

“Still as handsome as ever I see, professor!” He laughed heartily.

“Honestly, I know you all do this on purpose just to fluster me,” Ozpin mumbled, holding up the certificate and dropping his head into his hand to conceal his bright cheeks. The HR assistant snapped their photo and gave them the thumbs up.

“Of course not,” Peter laughed again, leaning in a little more so that only Ozpin could hear, “I would’ve beaten you in my 20s,” he muttered sharply before releasing him.

Mortified, Ozpin exited stage right with great haste.


End file.
